luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry
Creating jewelry is an art in and of itself. Imbuing that jewelry with magical properties that increase your stats takes both time and dedication. Speak with NPC Quincy, the Crafting Workshop Administrator in Thereall City of Peace, to visit the Alchemy Workshop. Jewelers have access to enchantment stone designs available for both weapons and shields which are especially valuable. These are limited to one stone per equipment, though they can be replaced, which destroys the previously embedded stone. The effects for weapons vary from increasing your health and mana regeneration to raising stats such as strength and constitution. You can also create weapon stones that increase your movement speed and hit chance permanently. Shield enchants are particularly valuable for tanks as they can increase their total health as well as their chance to both. Other accessory items provide bonuses greater than the ones you can receive from shop accessory items. Jewery Production Guide In game: press F12 to open the Help window, click on the "Item" tab at the top and "Craft" on the left side. Crafting Level 01 // Character Level 04 Map: Thereall NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Jewelry Workshop, talk to Jeweler Danny for an introduction into Jewelry Crafting (he will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 // Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) - 5 Crude Celestine Crafting Level 03 // Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: * Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) ---- Crafting Level 04 // Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: * Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night) - 1 Opal * Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) - 5 Brass Crafting Level 05 // Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: * Energetic Valley Frogs (General Level 24) - 20 Transparent Crystals * Allegro Melody (General Level 24) - 10 Impure Silver Ore Crafting Level 06 // Character Level 30 Map: Pegasus Field Monsters: * Midnight Witch (Strong Level 29 - Night) - 10 Silver Chain Map: Golden Sand Monster: * Gold Hunter (Strong Level 27 - Day) - 10 Corundum Map: Blooming Forest Monster: * Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) - 10 Cryolite Crafting Level 07 // Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: * Square Sail Helmsman(General Level 35) - 5 Platinum Ore * Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34) - 1 Carnelian * Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) - 5 Silver Thread Crafting Level 08 // Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: * Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day) - 10 Siderite Ore * Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day) - 10 Fluorite * Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) - 10 Bronze Ore Crafting Level 09 // Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Forest Monsters: * Rebellious Sentry (Strong Level 42) - 1 "Helen's Tear" Fragment 1 * Rebellious Musketeer (Very Strong Level 43) - 1 "Helen's Tear" Fragment 2 * Rebellious Foot Soldier (Very Strong Level 43) - 1 "Helen's Tear" Fragment 3 Crafting Level 10 // Character Level 50 Map:Coast of Siren Monsters: * Reef Singers (Strong Level 42) - 15 Pure Silver * Reef Mermaids (Strong Level 42) - 15 Light of The Shooting Star * Reef Guards (Very Strong Level 44) - 15 Morning Dew Crystal Crafting Level 11 // Character Level 55 - Party recommended!! *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Loose Parts (General Level 53) ---- Crafting Level 12 // Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: * Winged Menders (General Level 60) * Winged Artisans (General Level 62) ---- Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: * Wood Farm Guard (General Level 66 - Day) * Turbine Survey Machine (General Level 68) Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: * Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70) ---- Crafting Level 14 // Character Level 70 *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Benny located in the Minotsize City. Map: Iron Fortress Monsters: * Flame Element (Strong Level 72 - Day) * Thunder Clan Giant Warrior (Strong Level 73) ---- Crafting Level 15 // Character Level 75 Note - The quest is picked up from Jeweler Kai inside Jewelry Workshop located in the Crystalia City. Map: Poseidon's Realm Monsters: * Sea Elf Bard (Strong Level 78) * Blue Seahorse Noble (Strong Level 79) ---- Known Designs NB. This list is incomplete. Some new designs are given for each jewelry level quest above, but other designs must be learned from drops. Please insert missing designs in the reverse order that they appear on the crafting menu. Designs not learned from level quests have been marked with an asterisk* Materials * Lunar Shard * Lunar Essence * Bass Crystal * Magic Gem * Magic Mirror of Foresight * Crystal Ball of Foresight * Shiny Decorative Jewelry * Exquisite Decorative Jewelry * First Repair Element * Second Repair Element * Third Repair Element Quest * Celestine Pendant * Flame Ring * Crescent Moon Earrings * Air Crystal Bracelet Required Level 5 Ornaments These increase elemental defense. * Magic Ring * Magic Earring * Magic Bracelet * Magic Anklet* * Magic Necklace Weapon Embedding Gems These do not appear to work on firearms. * Health Pearl* -- +10 Max HP * Mana Pearl* -- +10 Max MP * Health Recovery Stone -- +1 HP Rate * Mana Recovery Stone -- +1 MP Rate * Balance Gemstone -- + 5 Max HP + 5 Max MP Required Level 10 Ornaments * Prayer Ring * Prayer Earring * Prayer Bracelet * Prayer Anklet * Prayer Necklace* Weapon Embedding Gems * INT Sphere* -- +1 INT * STR Sphere* -- +1 STR * CON Sphere -- +1 CON * DEX Sphere -- +1 DEX * PERC Sphere -- +1 PERC * SPI Sphere -- +1 SPI Requried Level 15 Ornaments * Protection Ring * Protection Earring * Protection Bracelet* * Protection Anklet * Protection Necklace Weapon Embedding Gems * Surveillance Gemstone -- +1% Melee Accuracy * ???* -- +1% Magic Accuracy Shield Embedding Gems * Aegis Gemstone -- +1% Physical Block Required Level 20 Ornaments * Spell Ring * Spell Earring * Spell Bracelet * Spell Anklet * Spell Necklace* Weapon Embedding Gems * Raging Stone* -- +21 Max HP +1% Crit * Prophet's Stone* -- +21 Max MP +1% Magic Hit * Muse Heart* -- +62 Max HP * ???Beast Stone* -- +1 agile? +1 DEX * INT Gemstone -- +2 INT * STR Gemstone -- +2 STR * CON Gemstone -- +2 CON * DEX Gemstone -- +2 DEX * PERC Gemstone -- +2 PERC * SPI Gemstone -- +2 SPI * Mana Core -- +75 Max MP Required Level 25 Ornaments * Colorful Ring * Colorful Earring* * Colorful Bracelet * Colorful Anklet * Colorful Necklace Weapon Embedding Gems * Morale Gemstone -- +2 STR +2 HP Rate * ???Fountain stone* -- +2 mind? +2 MP Rate * ???Speed Gem* -- +2 vitality? +15 speed? Links Japanese Wiki Page